


Sometimes, When Someone Tries to Kill You...

by sarcasticism



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Begging, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Saints Row IV, Sleepy Cuddles, for Matt I mean, just a bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticism/pseuds/sarcasticism
Summary: ...you gotta sleep with them!





	Sometimes, When Someone Tries to Kill You...

"Be honest: if Kinzie hadn't made you come rescue me, would you have still done it?" Matt asked, not looking up from whatever new thing he was tinkering with. "You know what, don't answer that."

The Boss blinked, taken aback.

"Uh..." she said intelligently. Matt ignored her.

"You...you think Kinzie made me rescue you?"

Matt finally looked up from his work, realizing that this was becoming a full-blown conversation.

"Is that not what happened?" He asked.

"No."

"Oh. I always thought Keith just viewed me as some weird fanboy."

"Not him, either."

Matt's eyebrows knit together.

"You mean..." He took a step towards the Boss. "You?"

"Well, yeah."

"But...I tried to kill you?" The boss smiled at that.

"Yeah, three times actually." Matt rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So...why?"

"Aside from you being a technological genius and venerated MI6 agent?" Boss joked. Matt rolled his eyes in response. "Alright, alright. Over these past few years...I've come to...value you as a member of the team. I might not be the best person by a long shot but I'm fiercely loyal to my friends, and that includes you too. Assassination attempts and all."

"Really?" He asked. He looked surprised, nervous even, but was smiling in spite of himself. The Boss nodded.

"I..." Matt was, for the first time, speechless. For like two seconds. "Thank you."

The Boss only smiled in return and walked away, silently cursing herself. She had finally got up the courage to confess her feelings to the geek, and he'd even given her the perfect opportunity. But, in her usual manner, she'd fucked up. She had basically friend zoned herself for him. _Shit shit shit_ , she thought. _The timing could not have been better and I blew it!_

She'd fallen for the self-proclaimed cyber God a few years after she'd started working with him and Asha in the Oval Office. He had grown up from a scrawny, annoying sixteen-year-old into an incredibly handsome dork. She'd started to notice it when he turned twenty-one, her fourth and final year in office, thanks to the Zin. The Boss herself was twenty-six, and when she'd started noticing Matt's attractiveness, she'd been too busy to act on her impulse to kiss him and run her hands through his hair. She thought her feelings had been purely physical, but when she saw Matt getting taken by the Zin... It practically broke her heart that she couldn't protect him. That was why she'd immediately insisted on him being the first to retrieve. His computer skills were a bonus, of course, but the Boss wasn't herself if she didn't have any selfish, ulterior motive.

She hadn't felt so many emotions since Johnny's death. She didn't cry then and she sure as hell wouldn't cry now, no matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually let her emotions out in a healthy, non-life threatening way. Instead, she walked up to the bridge and went back into the simulated Steelport. At least there, she could let out her emotions while simultaneously pissing off Zinyak.

After clearing a few flash points and climbing some high-ass towers, the Boss exited the simulation to take a nap. Just because Kinzie and Matt never slept didn't mean she shouldn't.

When she walked into her room, though, someone was already there: Matt. Her crew mates didn't usually exist in her room unless they were invited (which only happened if sex was involved). But, for Matt, she could make an exception. Maybe she was biased because his very existence made her smile. Either way, there he was, facing away from the Boss, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She finally broke the silence. "Matt?"

He jumped. "Didn't expect you to be here..."

"In...my room?"

"You didn't let me finish: so soon."

"Well, whatever. I'm here now, what's up?" She knew he wouldn't actually seek her out in person unless it was something truly important. He stood up.

"What you said earlier...about being fiercely loyal to your friends and counting me as such?" He was looking at his feet, his hands, the ceiling, basically anywhere but the Boss. It was adorable, really. He took a small step closer to her before continuing.

"Is that what I am to you?"

"A friend? Of course," the Boss replied, hoping she sounded breezy. In her desire to convey nonchalance, she hadn't noticed him get closer still. If she leaned forward and stood up on her tip toes, she could almost kiss him. Or so she theorized.

He leaned a few inches closer and met her eyes. "Is that all that I am to you?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly. She could feel his breath ghosting her lips.

"I mean, what would you do if I did this?" He pressed his mouth to hers. He kissed her slowly, carefully, giving her plenty of time to push him away. Instead of what he apparently expected, she wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He put both hands on her waist, spurred on by her reciprocation. In spite of his inexperience, Matt was actually a really good kisser. She wanted to see if he was good at other things too, but she also didn't want to rush things. He was too special to go fast with.

When they finally stopped kissing, Matt picked her up by the waist and spun her around, smiling at her the whole time. She giggled. It was an impressive feat, the Boss wasn't small and skinny like Shaundi or Kinzie. She was muscular, but not so muscular to have definitive abs. Hers were outlined, not quite shapes yet. Being picked up made her feel like a princess. She hadn't felt like that since she was a little girl.

Once he put her down, he pulled her in for a hug. She was smiling like a dork the whole time.

"I'm so happy you feel the same," the Boss confessed. "I definitely thought that you wouldn't have eyes for me if Asha was here."

"Well, back in my early MI6 days, I do admit I had a little crush on her. But I was her handler. Nothing could happen. And, since we've been working together for a while, I've obviously noticed you. I always thought you were beautiful but I only really got to know you when we got stuck on this spaceship together. Call it Stockholm Syndrome. After you willingly participated in and cared about my Nyteblayde simulation, I knew for certain that I liked you. Probably more than I should have. I never thought if you'd feel the same, but after that little speech in the cargo hold, I knew."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Well, you wouldn't have corrected me unless it meant something to you."

"Shit," the Boss chuckled.

"And that's when I knew."

They broke apart from their hug. Matt rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well...I guess I should be going." He turned to leave but before he could, the Boss grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me," she said quietly.

"You mean..." She shook her head.

"I don't want to wake up alone."

"Alright, then."

Matt lied down on the bed as the Boss stripped down to the tank top and panties that she wore under her space suit. Then she climbed under the covers, facing away from Matt. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She felt so warm, so safe, for the first time since...well, ever. She easily drifted off to sleep.

Matt, on the other hand, was having a harder time. Literally. How was he supposed to sleep with such a beautiful, alluring woman right in front of him? And when she'd taken off her space suit...

It wasn't as if he thought that she wore it to sleep, but he thought she'd at least wear shorts or a bra or something. He willed his cock to stop reacting to having her so close, but, like always, it ignored him. All he could do now was wait until he calmed down.

A few hours later, the Boss awoke to find something hard poking into her ass. She smirked for a few seconds before she pretended to sleep again. She turned over, facing Matt directly. He flinched when she did so, which made her realize that he wasn't sleeping either.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked. Matt jumped.

"Um...the whole time," he responded shakily. The Boss opened her eyes and brushed her fingers across the crotch of his pants. He inhaled sharply. Despite his attempts, he had gotten even more turned on while she slept next to him.

"Think it maybe had something to do with this?" the Boss asked in a low voice.

Matt looked at her, his piercing blue eyes holding so much emotion. Then, he cupped her face and pulled her towards him to kiss her. It was nothing at all like their first kiss a few hours ago. This time it was harder, desperate. He slipped his tongue past her lips and she reciprocated almost immediately. She wanted to be closer to him so she pushed him down and climbed on top of him. He whined when she retracted her hand and broke the kiss. It was quite possibly the hottest thing she'd ever heard. She started kissing his neck, biting every so often and relishing in the hisses she heard in return. She stopped kissing him briefly to loosen his tie. During this, Matt thought, screw it, and pulled his shirt over his head.

He wasn't overly muscular. In fact, he had the perfect amount of muscle. His chest and abs were clearly defined, and he had gotten both broader and taller over the years. His hip bones jutted out beautifully, forming a V that disappeared into the impressive tent in his pants.

The Boss leaned in to kiss him again and he sat up straight to meet her lips. She ran her hands along his sides and gently touched his nipples. He immediately responded, moaning and arching his back. The Boss had hoped he'd have sensitive nipples. She started kissing down his neck and chest, occasionally running her tongue around his nipples, relishing in his responsive moans. He was so sensitive just on his upper body...she was looking forward to seeing how sensitive his lower body was as well.

"May I..." she trailed off, looking at his pants. Thankfully, he got the message.

"Y-yeah," he said, moving to the edge of the bed and indicating for her to follow. He had already started taking off his pants and by the time she got there, she pulled them the rest of the way off. Even in his boxers, she could tell he would be able to hit her most sensitive spots easily. There was also a small wet spot at the peak of his boxers-tent.

"Like what you see?" Matt asked shakily. The Boss realized she'd been gawking. Poor Matt sounded so nervous that he'd done something wrong when God, or whatever deity that crafted this particular human, had done something incredibly right.

The Boss started pulling down his boxers. "Yeah," she whispered in a husky voice.

The Boss was no virgin, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Seeing Matt, panting and flushed, cock leaking, all because of her. She stood back to admire him for a few moments. He opened his eyes, concerned.

"Is everything okay?" he asked quickly. "Have I done something wrong already?"

"No," the Boss said, "just taking in the view."

Then she knelt on the floor and pushed his legs apart. She slowly licked the underside of his cock and he moaned loudly. She continued her slow licks until she decided to stop teasing and wrapped her lips around the head.

"Ah - Boss! Fuuuuuck..." he moaned. He wove his hand in her hair willed himself not to thrust into her hot mouth.

He opened his eyes and sat up right as the Boss took him in all the way. Watching his cock disappear into her mouth and feeling the tightness of her throat was almost too much for him. He was moaning with every movement of the Boss' head. She started sucking harder and bobbing her head faster. He couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled her hair gently, a feeble attempt to get her to stop before he came, but this only spurred her on.

"Boss!" he yelled. His cock spurted into her mouth, but she kept going, swallowing until she had sucked him dry.

When he was finally finished with the best orgasm to date, he collapsed back onto the bed.

"Wow," he sighed.

"That good huh?" The Boss smiled.

"Was I not obvious enough?" The Boss laughed at that and lied down next to him.

"Well, that takes care of that," she said, closing her eyes. Matt surprised her with another kiss.

"You didn't think I was really done with you, did you?" he asked between kisses. He was still gloriously naked, and it wasn't as if her body hadn't reacted to pleasuring a beautiful man, but she really didn't think he'd be in the mood for reciprocation.

He started fondling her breasts, admiring the softness. She moaned into the kiss. Matt's fingers had found her nipples and were rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers. She could feel her panties getting wetter by the second. Matt slid his hands under her shirt and continued his previous ministrations, muffling her moans as he kissed her.

Eventually, he pulled her tank top over her head and now she was clad only in her panties. He stopped kissing her to admire her newly exposed skin. Her blush went from her cheeks all the way down to her chest. Her nipples were hard and pink, and the shape of her waist was even more prominent due to the flare of her hips. She had less scars than he thought she would, probably because of that whole Cyrus Temple plastic surgery disguise. Still, he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, scars and all.

The Boss looked up at him, eyes wide and pleading. In response, he kissed her and slowly started kissing down her body, her neck, her chest, her stomach, finally stopping at where her hip bones jutted out. He looked up at her, a silent request. She nodded. Now knelt on the floor where she had been moments earlier, Matt pushed the Boss' knees apart. The sight he saw caused his cock to stand at attention once more.

Her panties showed a noticeable wet spot. Matt wanted nothing more than to touch it, and so he did. Even through her underwear, she was so wet. He ran his hands along her slit a few times, enjoying the impatient moans coming from the Boss. He finally took off her panties and admired the first pussy he had seen in real life.

Her hair was trimmed neatly (when she had time to do that he had no idea). He spread her lips and took it all in. He could see where her juices were leaking.

"Wow...I never thought you'd be this wet all because of me," he whispered in awe.

"What can I say?" she responded shakily. Even in her most vulnerable moment, she still felt the need to make light of the situation.

He slowly started stroking along her slit, watching for her reactions. It was enjoyable yes, but the Boss wanted more. Matt, however, was determined to make this last as long as possible. He started softly rubbing her clit with his thumb while his other hand drifted lower. When he inserted one tentative finger, she cried out and clenched around it. He immediately took his finger back and the Boss whined at the loss of contact. He looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked, worried.

"That was a good reaction..." she breathed, "Go back."

She let out a sigh when she felt his finger push in again and a moan when he put another finger in, deep.

 _Should be somewhere around_ , Matt thought, searching for the spot he'd read about. He curled his fingers inside the Boss and she let out a loud cry. _There_.

Even knowing how much the Boss was enjoying herself, Matt continued his slow onslaught.

"Matt," she panted. "Please..."

Seeing the most powerful woman in America talk like that...

"Oh, I'm sorry, was there something you wanted?" He looked up at her.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Beg," he whispered.

The Boss didn't know what had gotten into him, but seeing this primal, dominant side of him turned her on even more, if that was possible. No matter how hot it may be, she had too much pride to beg for more. At least for now.

"You want me to lick you until you scream?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Yes," she whined.

"You want to feel me inside your aching, dripping cunt?"

"Yes..." She sounded exasperated now.

"Then _beg_." He had continued to move his fingers inside her but after enunciating that last word, he stopped. She clenched around them and tried to gyrate her hips, but to no avail. Matt held her down. He had gotten really strong in the past few years.

"Matt, please...please just let me come, just let me be your first, and hopefully last..."

Matt was taken aback by that. His brain went into overdrive, trying to find possible explanations other than the Boss being in love with him. _Never mind the fact that I realized I loved her when she willingly sacrificed herself to save the country. Wait, loved? This was all supposed to stem from being trapped in a spaceship together, wasn't it? But...I've loved her all this time._ He just hadn't known it.

The Boss had noticed something was wrong when Matt went completely still. _Shit did I just tell him I wanted to be his first and last? Essentially meaning that I'm in love with him? Shit_.

She wasn't lying though. She never wanted to be with anyone else and she hoped so much that he felt the same. But, she had to accept it eventually: Matt didn't love her, and she'd blown her chances with him by confessing so early.

After he stood up and removed his fingers from her, she expected him to run away, naked and all. What she hadn't expected was for him to pick her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her under her butt. He looked her dead in the eyes, and said, "I love you, too."

It was like something had broke inside her. She couldn't stop smiling, even as Matt kissed her. He put her back down on the bed and resumed his position between her legs.

"I think that suffices," he said, chuckling.

"What do you - AH!" Matt had started sucking on her long-neglected clit. His fingers re-entered her and resumed stroking that spot inside her.

"Matt, _Matt_ ," she whimpered. He could get used to hearing her moan his name.

He moved his tongue and fingers faster and faster as she moaned louder. He didn't care if anyone heard them, he was in love.

"Mm, Matt!" the Boss cried, arching her back as she came. He refused to let up and continued his ministrations until she came again. His face was incredibly wet due to her exertions, but it was definitely worth it.

When it was over, she tossed him a towel and said, "Wow." In response, Matt only smiled.

"So..." Matt trailed off, standing up.

"Come here," the Boss responded. She hooked her legs around his waist and flipped him onto the bed.

"Whoa!"

The Boss giggled.

Before Matt could respond, she lowered herself onto his cock, moaning every step of the way. She was so tight and so _so_ wet. Matt was trying so hard not to move he was shaking. The Boss leaned in close to him and whispered, "you don't have to restrain yourself, you know."

Matt immediately sat up and held the Boss hips in place. He pressed his chest to hers and kissed her as he finally, finally started to move. They moaned together in between kisses.

The Boss started rolling her hips against his as she took his hand and pulled it towards her clit. He got the idea pretty quickly.

"Matt, yes, there!" the Boss was moaning with every breath now. Matt sped up his thrusting, hitting her clit and g-spot simultaneously.

"I'm-I'm -" Matt kissed her before she could finish her sentence.

Her orgasm hit her so hard she felt like the Earth was exploding. Which it already had. But that was beside the point.

When she tightened around Matt, he couldn't hold back any longer and spilled himself within her.

They both fell back on the bed and took a few moments to catch their breath. They got under the covers and Matt held her from behind. After a few minutes, he broke their blissful, post-orgasmic silence

"Didn't know you could do that."

"Do what?"

"That thing with your legs and the falling onto the bed?"

"I used to be a dancer, and when I learned martial arts I somehow incorporated my flexibility into them."

"What kind of dance did you do?" Matt asked, smiling.

"Ballet," the Boss blushed. Matt smiled wider, imagining the Boss wearing pointe shoes and tutus.

"Sometimes, in the simulation, I go to dance studios and practice, courtesy of Kinzie. She's the only other one who knows. She sometimes even organizes performances for me."

"That is adorable."

"Shut _up_!" Boss said playfully.

"You'll have to let me see it sometime."

"Maybe...if we're in the simulation alone...maybe."

"Works for me."

The Boss closed her eyes.

"Hey Boss?" Matt asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Since we're, you know, in love and all, will you tell me your real name?"

The Boss smiled and turned over to look at Matt. "Yeah, it's -"

Kinzie shut off the camera.

"Dude what the hell?" King cried.

The gang, minus Matt and the Boss obviously, were all gathered in front of one of the huge screens on the bridge. Once Kinzie had seen Matt enter the Boss' room, she'd activated her secret camera to see if things would...progress. It took a few hours, but once she saw the Boss take off Matt's shirt she'd called the rest of the Saints together to come watch. Johnny had even brought popcorn.

"That was the best part!" Pierce complained.

"Really? Not better than the sex?" Shaundi inquired.

"Guys, is a name really that important?" Johnny asked.

"So you two _and_ Matt get to know the Boss' real name?" Asha asked incredulously. She'd been blushing the whole time, clearly not as comfortable with the whole watching-their-friends-do-it situation.

"Yup!" Kinzie and Johnny replied.

"Also - you lot! How are you so calm about this?" Asha addressed the entire group.

"Eh, it's not like we haven't seen our friends in those situations," Johnny revealed, looking pointedly at Shaundi.

"Hey man it was good money. Also I was stoned as hell."

The group - excluding Asha - collectively laughed.

"I... I need to go." Asha stood up abruptly, blushing harder than ever.

"You're not gonna intrude on them, are you?" King asked her.

"No, I just need...some private time."

She walked quickly back to her room, actively ignoring the whoops and hollers that followed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in varying states of sleep deprivation I'm sorry also I should be writing, you know, college apps, and yet here I am writing literally anything else. Hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> Also the title was inspired by the Zevran romance in Dragon Age because he tried to kill me and the first chance I got I slept with him. I might have a type...


End file.
